Various techniques including a technique concerning stop control for causing a running vehicle to decelerate and stop, a technique concerning dilemma control considering a switching time period of a signal, a technique for collecting running data or the like of a vehicle, and a technique for detecting the position of a vehicle are applied to support for safe driving of a vehicle.
For example, a vehicle driving support device, which is designed to calculate an arrival time period to arrival of a vehicle at the next signal in a travelling direction, acquire a change time period to change of a signal from green to yellow or red, and notify the driver that it is difficult to pass during a green signal if the arrival time period is longer than the change time period, has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-244308).